Clexa One Shots
by Emma.S18
Summary: One Shots involving Clexa. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to send them to me ;)
1. New Year's kiss

"You asked for me?" Clarke smiled at Lexa as she walked into the room. The brunette looked up at her with a frown on her face. The smile dropped off of Clarke's face immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Lexa ran her hand trough her hair. "Uh, Octavia, she said that…" The brunette stopped mid-sentence, thinking about the words the other brunette had used earlier.

Clarke instantly relaxed at the mention of her best friend. If it was Octavia who had gotten her in this state, it couldn't be too bad, could it?

"What did she tell you now?" The blonde teased. This had been happening for the last few weeks.

"She, um, asked me if I would be your, um, New Year's kiss?" She stuttered unsurely. "What does that mean exactly?" Clarke rolled her eyes, thinking about her best friend. Octavia had done the same with some Christmas traditions.

"Well…" the blonde had to think of a good way to explain this to her. "We measure time by counting days. 7 days is a week, 30 or 31 days is a month and 12 months is a year. After 12 months we start a new year and usually there would be a celebration at midnight between the old year and the new one. When people are together they would usually kiss at midnight to wish each other a happy new year with love."

Thinking for a minute, Lexa smiled widely. "I like that idea." She concluded. "When is this new year starting?"

Clarke chuckled. "Next week."

Lexa frowned, before hesitantly asking: "so… in 7 days?" Clarke nodded, smiling at the brunette. "Oh okay. And will you let me wish you a happy new year with a kiss?"

The blonde grinned widely and nodded. "I'd love that."


	2. Help

It'd been a few weeks since Lexa'd helped Clarke win the battle against the AI and her mindless army. It'd been weeks since Clarke had learned about the oncoming threat. She was scared and didn't know how she was going to win this new battle. The only thing she could think of was Lexa and how she'd probably already know what to do. She thought about how the calm and collected Commander would be giving orders to her people as well as Clarke's on how to save the world. But unfortunately Lexa wasn't there any more to help her.

In order to get her thoughts together, Clarke went to find Luna. She begged the last Nightblood to train with her so she could finally get the former Commander out of her head.

They fought for a while, but Clarke couldn't seem to focus entirely on what was currently happening. It was only a matter of time before the blonde fell to the ground bleeding. Luna gasped as she looked at the injured blonde.

"Didn't think a grounder could react like that from seeing a little blood." Clarke teased.

Luna frowned and shook her head. "It must be because of the blood transfusion with Ontari." She reasoned aloud.

Clarke didn't seem to have heard her as she gently touched the wound on her shoulder to see of it'd need stitches. As she retracted her hand, she frowned seeing her blood was black instead of the usual red color.

Luna helped her up and the two of them made their way to the medical center. Abby rushed to her daughter's sight as soon as the two walked in.

"Is it possible that there's still some of Ontari's blood in her system?" Luna asked the doctor.

Abby shook her head. "No, Clarke should have been back to normal after a couple of days."

Luna nodded frowning. Soon that frowned turned into a determined smile. "It must be a sign of the universe. It must be telling us that you are meant to be our next Commander." She determined.

Clarke's eyes widened for a minute, before sighing. _Maybe that way Lexa will be able to help me after all._


	3. Cold

Lexa woke up because of a cough. It was Clarke. The blonde's face was paler then usual and her nose was a bit red. The brunette's eyes widened. "You need to go see the healers." Lexa exclaimed worriedly.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Lex. It's just a little cold. I'll be better in a few days."

The Commander rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's stubbornness. She walked out the door and ordered one of her guards to go get the blonde's mother as soon as possible.

Not even ten minutes after Lexa had walked back into the room, the door opened once more showing a worried Abby. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Clarke's sick," Lexa said and just then Clarke coughed again.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Lexa's dramatic statement. "I have a little cold. I'll be fine in a few days." She repeated.

Abby examined her daughter, before turning back to the brunette. "Clarke's right, it's just a cold." Lexa sighed relieved. "She just needs to rest and she'll be back to normal before you know it." The mother reassured her daughter's girlfriend.

As soon as Abby'd left, Clarke started getting ready for the day. She was about to walk out of the room when Lexa stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?" Lexa asked sternly.

"I'm going to the meeting we had planned for today." The blonde answered as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"No, you're not. You heard your mother; you need to rest." Lexa told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

Once again, Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to miss this meeting, Lexa." The blonde said stubbornly.

Sighing at the blonde, she called in her guards. "Tell the ambassadors the meeting will be postponed until Clarke gets better." She ordered. As he left, she turned to her girlfriend. "You're lucky this isn't urgent. Now go lay down."

The blonde smirked. "Since you have nothing to do either now, why don't you come lay down with me?"

The brunette sighed and did as she was asked. To be completely honest she was quite tired herself. As she tried to snuggle close to her girlfriend, the other girl moved away. "Don't want to get you sick, do we?" she explained, but Lexa ignored her and snuggled closer to her anyways.

Two days later, Clarke was feeling a lot better. "See?" She teased her girlfriend. "I told you I'd be just fine."

Just then the Commander started coughing. "And I also told you not to come closer or you'd get sick." Lexa shot her an annoyed look, as Clarke started to take care of her sick girlfriend.

"I guess this meeting will have to wait a couple more days," the blonde concluded.


	4. Weakness

"Heda?" Aden asked as he lay in his bed. "Will you tell me a story before I go to sleep, please?"

"Aden, you might become Heda soon. A Commander doesn't ask for bedtime stories." She scolded.

The young boy pouted, but nodded understandingly. "And Heda should never pout, it's sign of weakness." Lexa teased, before wishing the boy a good night and leaving the room.

She returned back to her own room and sat next to Clarke on the bed. Tiredly, she put her head on the blonde's lap. Smiling, Clarke brushed her fingers through long brown locks.

"Clarke?" The Commander asked, relaxing in the other woman's embrace. The blonde's hummed in response. "Will you tell me again about living in the sky, please?"

Clarke chuckled silently. It was at moments like these that Clarke noticed how young the grounder's leader actually was. "I thought Commanders didn't ask for bedtime stories." The blonde teased.

The brunette sat upright, facing the other woman. "You heard that?" She asked, biting her lip.

Clarke nodded, smirking. She stood up and made her way to the door, before turning back to face a pouting Lexa. "Your weakness is showing, Lex." She giggled, before holding out her hand. "Come on. I'll tell the story in Aden's room, that way both of you get your bedtime story."

Grinning widely, Lexa followed the blonde to the room she just came from.

As Clarke finished her story she looked up at her two-man-audience, seeing both of them had fallen asleep, snuggled together.

She kissed both of their foreheads and went back to her room. "And so the strong Commander's biggest weakness is a bedtime story." Clarke chuckled to herself, before she too fell asleep.


	5. Lexa vs Roan

**Set at the time of Lexa's fight against Roan**

Just before Titus announced the start of the duel, Lexa turned towards Aden and the other Nightbloods. "Watch and learn, Young Warriors, as this could be your faith too one day." She spoke to them in Trigedasleng.

Just as she was about to turn back to face Roan, Clarke appeared besides Aden. Lexa smiled weakly at her. "I'm glad you came." She spoke strongly.

"Me too," Clarke answered, although the worried look on her face told Lexa something else entirely. The brunette shot her one last reassuring look, before giving Aden a knowing look and then facing Titus.

Aden subtly grasped Clarke's hand, wanting to reassure her too. He'd promised his Heda that no matter what, he'd protect the blonde.

The duel started and at every hit Lexa took, Clarke flinched. It was obvious that the Commander wasn't a hundred percent concentrated on what was going on. She kept on glancing at the blonde skygirl.

It wasn't until she was on her back that realization hit her. She couldn't lose this fight. Not only did she not want to leave Clarke, but also she knew that Aden wasn't ready to become Heda either. She still had a lot to teach him and if she died today she was sure Ontari would win the Conclave.

With these thoughts in mind and one last glance at Clarke, Lexa fought back twice as hard as she had before. In a matter of seconds, she had Roan pinned on the ground, his own weapon at his throat.

When the Ice Nation Queen spoke to her son, Lexa looked up at her. _Roan isn't the enemy here._ She thought. Gripping the spear more strongly, she spoke the words that would end this duel "blood must have blood", before watching the spear go through Nia's heart.

After presenting the Ice Nation's new King to the audience, the Commander walked away, knowing that Clarke as well as Aden and probably the other Nightbloods would follow her inside.

Clarke was the first one to approach her. Instead of showing any sign of relief, she just started tending to Lexa's wounds. "You could have died out there." Clarke stated emotionlessly.

"But I didn't." Lexa responded confidently.

Before either one of them could say anything else, Aden and the other Nightbloods appeared in the room. Lexa motioned for them to sit down. "I hope you understood from today's combat that a Commander needs to show mercy to the right people." Lexa explained. "King Roan wasn't the one to challenge me. His mother was the one who had betrayed me, multiple times. It was time for her to pay the price of that mistake."

Lexa sent the Nightbloods to rest. "Aden?" She called, before he could leave with the others. He turned back to face her, standing strong and proud before his mentor. "I saw what you did for Clarke today. Even though it could be seen as a sign of weakness, I'm grateful for the support and reassurance you gave her." He tried to contain his proud smile, but ended up failing miserably.

"You'll make a great Heda some day." Lexa continued to praise him.

"But not too soon," Clarke jokingly gave him a warning look, making both Lexa and Aden laugh.


	6. Bonding

"Titus." Lexa greeted as the Flamekeeper walked into the room.

"Heda" he answered as he bowed before her. "You asked for me?"

"Yes," Lexa nodded. "I need you to organize a bonding ceremony." She ordered calmly.

"That is not really my job, Heda. Who is getting bonded anyway that is to such importance to you?" Titus wondered out loud.

"I am." Lexa responded calmly, even though she knew the Flamekeeper wouldn't agree with her choice.

"Heda, I don't think that is a good idea." He stated.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Are you doubting my judgment?" The warning tone in her voice, should have been enough to make him back off.

"I'm guessing you want to be bonded to Wanheda?" He asked. She snarled at the nickname, knowing that the blonde hated it, but nodded anyway.

"You have just formed an alliance with the skypeople. This bond will only threaten that alliance." He reasoned.

"On the contrary," Lexa argued, "once Clarke and I are bonded, her people and my people will unite."

"And what makes you think they'll let you lead them?" Titus questioned further.

Lexa shrugged. "They won't, but they will let Clarke continue to lead them. We will rule our Coalition together."

Titus's eyes widened. "You can't be serious, Heda" He exclaimed.

Narrowing her eyes, she stood before him. "Are you questioning my decision? You know I could have you executed for this right?"

Taking a careful step back, Titus tried to defend himself. "I'm only doing my job, Heda. I'm trying to advice you to do what is best for your people."

Taking a step closer again, Lexa looked him right in the eyes. "Wanheda is the strongest person on this planet, besides me. Getting her to bond with me is what is best for my people. If she's bonded to me, our people unite and she won't be able to turn against them, against me."

"Love is weakness, Lexa," was Titus's last attempt at changing the Commanders mind.

"That's where you're wrong," Lexa explained. "Clarke showed me that love is what makes us strong. Love is what made Clarke win against the Mountainmen. Love is what made the coalition win against the Ice Nation. And now, love is what will unite Clarke with me and Trikru with Skykru."

"No Commander has ever been bonded," Titus fought back.

Once more Lexa shrugged, "that's only because no Commander has ever been able to survive as long as I have."

Defeated, Titus nodded his head. "I'll start the preparations," he grumbled.


	7. Meeting

Clarke was sitting in the restaurant waiting for her boyfriend, who was late again. She sighed as she looked at her watch. 45 minutes. He'd stood her up, she concluded. Shaking her head slightly, she was about to stand up, when her best friend, Octavia sat across from her. "Did he stand you up again?" She asked in a disapproving tone. The blonde nodded, not making eye contact. "Great!" the brunette grinned, making Clarke frown. Octavia rolled her eyes. "I have a meeting with my boss in half an hour. She's bringing her girlfriend and I really don't want to third wheel." She looked at her friend begging silently for her to join.

Clarke groaned. She had nothing better to do anyways. "Fine," she huffed. Making the brunette squeal delighted. "But you owe me." Clarke added quickly, to wish her friend agreed.

They went to the bar Octavia and her boss had agreed to meet. As soon as they entered Clarke excused herself and went to the bathroom.

On her way there she bumped into someone else. "I'm sorry," she hastily apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The brunette in front of her smiled. "Don't worry about it." The two of them got lost staring at each other. "I'm Lexa." The brunette interrupted their staring match.

"Clarke," the blonde responded. The two of them leaned closer together and before either one of them could think about what they were doing, their lips touched.

Clarke's eyes widened and she quickly pulled away. "I'm… I'm sorry." She cringed at her stutter. "Before you get the wrong impression of me; I don't usually go around kissing random strangers in public bathrooms." She blushed.

Lexa chuckled. "It's okay, Clarke." The brunette responded, pecking the blonde's lips quickly. "I hope I'll see you again soon, but right now I have a meeting." And with those words she left the flustered blonde.

After clearing her thoughts, the blonde left the bathroom too to go meet her best friends boss.

On her way to the table, she thought about the fact that she'd just cheated on her boyfriend. She groaned internally at the thought of him. Then again, she thought, he would probably think it was hot and want to watch. She rolled her eyes.

As she reached the table, she sat down next to her best friend. "Boss, this is my best friend Clarke. Clarke, meet my boss, Lexa, and her girlfriend Costia." At the mention of Lexa's name, she looked up at the girl she'd just kissed minutes earlier in the bathroom. Both their eyes went wide upon seeing each other.

 _Of course, she has a girlfriend._ Clarke mentally scolded herself as she looked at the girl sitting across from her with her arm around her beautiful girlfriend's shoulder.

During the entirety of the meeting Clarke stayed rather quiet, which was quite uncharacteristic for her. The two of them kept stealing glances at each other, smiling when their eyes met.

Once they'd said their goodbye's Octavia and Clarke made their way to their shared apartment. "So," Octavia asked clueless, " what did you think of her?"

"She seems really nice. She radiates power and is very opinionated, but she seems to want the best for her customers, as well as her employees." Clarke stated, matter of factly. "And she's so beautiful" she added quietly, hoping that Octavia hadn't heard her.

From the raised eyebrow her best friend was giving her, she could see that was, unfortunately, not the case. She mentally slapped herself for even saying that out loud.

"You do know, she has a girlfriend, right?" The brunette teased. "Besides, you have a boyfriend." She added, before frowning. "Speaking of which; are you finally going to break up with him?"

Clarke sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "He stood you up, Clarke. AGAIN. He was probably cheating on you, just like he did to Raven." The blonde shivered at the memory. "That wasn't your fault. He should have told you he was dating someone. Raven never blamed you either. She's your friend." Octavia tried to reassure.

"You're right." Clarke sighed, making her brown-haired-friend grin proudly.

"What about exactly? Not that I'm not right about everything, but go on." Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friend's proud attitude.

"I think I should break up with him." She sighed. "I don't think I actually ever really loved him anyways." But what was she going to do about Lexa? She couldn't just ask the gorgeous brunette to break up with her girlfriend, but she couldn't just forget about her either.

Sighing she decided it'd be a problem for another day. Right now, she was too tired to think about anything like that.

That night Clarke dreamt about a certain green-eyed brunette.


	8. Meeting - part 2

**Someone requested a part 2 to meeting, so here it is ;)**

 **If you want a part 3; let me know...**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Clarke had met Lexa, but ever since that moment the blonde couldn't manage to take the other woman of her mind. She sighed, sitting down on the coach. Closing her eyes, she thought about her best friend's boss; her beautiful smile, her sparkling green eyes, her gorgeous long brown hair.

Octavia entering the apartment and slamming the door behind her brought Clarke out of her dreamy state. "What wrong?" the blonde asked her best friend.

Octavia groaned as she sat on the other end of the coach. "Lexa is being a real bitch. She's made me work overtime practically every this week." Tiredly, the brunette put her head on the other woman's lap.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. Lexa, a bitch? She couldn't possibly imagine that. The woman had seen so kind and understanding when they'd met. She'd seemed to care so much about the people who worked for her. Surely, Octavia was exaggerating.

"Today, she even called her cousin, practically screaming down the phone about our incompetence." Octavia continued frustrated. "I bet it's the trouble she and Costia are having lately." The brunette mumbled.

At this Clarke looked up at her friend, suddenly very interested. "She's having trouble with Costia?" The blonde asked surprised. The two women seemed to be perfectly fine at the meeting.

"Yeah," Octavia responded in a bored tone. "Her and Costia have an on-again-off-again relationship. It's been like that for a long time, but I guess it's been worse then ever lately, judging from Lexa's behavior."

The two of them changed subjects after that, but Clarke couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

A few days later, Clarke was setting table when Octavia walked through the door. "Hey, Clarke? Do you mind setting an extra place?" She asked the blonde.

The blonde smiled. "No problem," she answered and went to get an extra plate out of the cupboard. "Whom are we having over anyways?"

The brunette hung up her jacket, before going to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. "I asked Lexa to join us for dinner. She and Costia broke up again and I wanted her to be able to take her mind of of it."

Clarke smiled at her friend. "You're an amazing friend, O." she complimented.

Soon after, there was a knock at the door. Clarke went to open the door, as the brunette was busy preparing their meal. "Hello Lexa," the blonde said, stepping aside to let the other woman in.

Lexa smiled and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Thanks for inviting me over." As she followed Clarke to the kitchen so the latter could put the flowers in a vase, Lexa greeted her employee. "I didn't know you two were living together?" The brunette tried to make conversation.

"Octavia moved in with me after the latest fight she had with her brother. He's so protective of her, but O. thinks she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Plus, she's my best friend, so it's nice to have her live so close." The two smiled at each other.

Once they were finished with dinner Lexa helped Clarke clean up the table, as a tired Octavia made her way to her room. "Your fault for making me work overtime all week," Octavia accused making the other two giggle.

As soon as the two of them had put the last dish away, Lexa pushed Clarke against a counter and kissed her. The blonde gently pushed her away. "You just got out of a long time relationship."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "It had been bad for a long time between us," she argued.

"You need more time." Clarke said, hesitantly. "I need more time."

Understandingly, Lexa nodded. "Fine," she huffed, pecking her lips one last time, before letting her go.

Not wanting the other woman to go, Clarke asked her if she wanted to watch a movie with her. The smile returned to the brunette's face as she nodded eagerly.

It turned out to be a nice, calm and, to Lexa's disappointment, friendly evening.


	9. Meeting - part 3

**A/N: Not exactly what you guys requested, but I could always write a part 4 if you'd like...**

* * *

"What an eventful day!" Octavia exclaimed, dropping down on the coach tiredly.

Clarke chuckled at her best friend's behavior. "Want to tell me about it?" Even though she asked the question, she already knew that the brunette couldn't hold back a good story.

"It all started this morning, when Costia arrived at work, looking for Lexa." Octavia started, making Clarke give a disgusted look at the mention of Costia's name. "She begged Lexa to take her back, but for some reason Lexa didn't give in. Usually, Costia only has to show up for Lexa to take her back." Octavia rolled her eyes at the thought. "Anyways… Costia got upset and the two of them got in a fight, before finally Lexa kicked her out." This brought a slight smile to Clarke's lips. "But she didn't give up that easily. At lunchtime, Costia showed up with red roses, which are Lexa's favorite, and Lexa's favorite food. But the boss isn't that easily persuaded when she sets up her mind, so she said they'd talk about it after work."

Octavia turned to face Clarke before stating, "Lexa doesn't like to mix her personal life with her work. She thinks it makes her look weak." At Clarke's confused look, Octavia just shrugged.

"At the end of the day, Lexa left early to go meet Costia," the brunette continued her story. "I guess things didn't go exactly as planned, because not even half an hour later, Lexa walked right back in, trying to hold in tears." A sad look crossed both their faces. "As I'm closest to her at work, I went into her office to go see what was wrong."

Curiosity got the best of Clarke as she scooted closer to her friend. "What happened?"

Octavia looked disgusted as she continued telling her about the day she'd had. "Apparently, when Lexa got home to her and Costia's apartment, she found her making out with Roan on their bed." She shook her head. "It's understandable that Lexa was quite upset about it."

The name sounded familiar to Clarke, but she couldn't quite place it. Sensing her best friend's confusion, Octavia decided to elaborate. "Roan is Nia's son, Lexa's biggest rival and enemy. She's the owned of Azgeda Inc."

"Poor Lexa…" Clarke sighed sadly. "I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better."

Octavia smirked at that. "I'm glad you said that. I told her that she was welcome to use our spare room, while she looks for a new place of her own. She should be arriving –" her statement was interrupted by a knock on the door, "well, now apparently."


	10. Meeting - part 4

It had been a week since Lexa moved into Clarke and Octavia's apartment. Seeing as Octavia had been spending a lot of time with her new boyfriend, Clarke and Lexa had a lot of time to get to know each other. The two of them seemed to get along great, except both of them couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.

"Morning, Lexa," the blonde said tiredly as she walked into the kitchen. The smiling brunette handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," they both smiled.

"So…" Clarke started after taking a sip from her drink, "what are your plans for today?"

"This morning I have a meeting, then this afternoon I have the day of so I'll…" Lexa hesitated, not really knowing what she was going to do. Eventually, she sighed and said, "I guess I'll just work from here. I mean, unless you don't want me here." The brunette blushed, making the other girl smile.

"I don't mind you being here, Lexa." The brunette sighed relieved. "But I'm not going to let you work, when you have the afternoon off either." A smirk appeared on the blonde's face.

"And what exactly do you suggest I do then this afternoon?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow. She had to admit the blonde had gotten her quite curious.

"Well, I'm going to this art gallery this afternoon. Bellamy said he was able to get a few of my paintings exposed." She shrugged at the end of her statement.

"Would this be a date?" Lexa asked her curiously. She was biting her bottom lip, hoping that the other woman would finally agree.

Clarke grinned. "I'll make you a deal," she suggested. "You take me out to dinner afterwards and you've got yourself a date. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds fair." Lexa said, internally cheering. She looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm late for work, but I'll see you this afternoon."

The whole morning Lexa couldn't keep her mind off of the blonde and their date that afternoon. Eventually, she had no other choice, but to cut the meeting short and reschedule for later.

Once out of her office, Lexa hurried to the mall, where she picked out an outfit for a date and buying flowers for Clarke. After eating a quick lunch, the brunette went back to her office, to change there, wanting to surprise her date.

It didn't take long before a nervous Lexa was standing in front of the apartment she'd been staying at for the last week. She rung the doorbell and gasped at the sight of the woman standing in front of her when it opened. "Wow," she gasped out, " you look so beautiful."

Clarke smiled widely, before taking in Lexa and her new outfit. "You don't look too bad yourself, Lex."

The brunette handed her the flowers, for which Clarke thanked her. Soon they were on their way to the gallery. The blonde gave her directions as Lexa was driving, one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding Clarke's.

After walking around the gallery for a while, they made their way to a fancy restaurant Lexa had called earlier to make reservations.

Once seated, the brunette complimented her date, "You're a great artist, Clarke." She smiled. "I didn't know you could paint like that?"

"I've been painting for as long as I can remember." The blonde spoke passionately. "There's just something about it that makes me feel complete."

The brunette watched her closely as she spoke of some of the paintings she'd made. "I'm glad to see you this happy, doing something you love."

"I only paint what I find beautiful," the blonde explained. "Maybe one day, you'll let me paint you." She winked at the brunette, making both of them blush.

Their date ended with the two of them walking hand in hand down the beach. "This is beautiful," Clarke said, watching the sunset. "I wish I had my sketchbook with me." She sighed happily. "You know what would make this even more perfect?" she asked innocently.

Lexa's eyes widened and she started to panic at the possibility of their date not being perfect. "What?" she asked, her voice shaking from the nerves.

Clarke chuckled at her nervous behavior. "If you would kiss me right now." The brunette let out the breath she was holding and pulled Clarke closer to her. Slowly, she leaned in, until finally their lips met. The kiss was soft, slow and filled with all the love they felt for each other. In other words, it was just perfect.

"Clarke, please be my girlfriend?" The blonde chuckled at the desperation in her voice.

"Only if you'll be mine," she winked, before once more closing the gap between the two of them. It was the perfect ending to the perfect date.


	11. Little Clexa

An eight-year-old Lexa was walking towards her classroom after recess, when she saw a younger girl getting bullied by some of her classmates. When the little blonde was pushed to the ground by one of the boys, Lexa ran towards them.

"Hey," she exclaimed, getting the boys' attention, "why don't you go find someone your own age to mess with." She shouted at them angrily.

One of them, she recognized him as Murphy from her class, smirked at her and took a few steps in her direction. "Are you volunteering?" He raised an eyebrow. And threateningly took another step closer to her.

Lexa didn't seem faced though and motioned for him to give it a try. The brunette might have been smaller and thinner then him, but she was smarter and much quicker. When he pounced on her, she quickly moved away and defensively pushed him to the ground.

She grinned victoriously, but the boy didn't seem to have learned his lesson. He stood up and, with the help of one of his friends, made a move towards her once more.

Lexa was just quick enough to dodge the other boy, all while grabbing Murphy's arm and twisting it painfully behind his back. "I want you all to leave. Right now!" she yelled through gritted teeth. "If I ever see you near this little girl, or any other girl for that matter, I won't hesitate to break your arms."

The eldest boy rolled his eyes and pried Murphy's arm out of her grip. Murphy made a move to attack her once more, but the other boy held him back. "Let's just go, Murphy. You're going to embarrass yourself."

"Shut up, Blake!" he spat back, but the other boy didn't seem faced as he dragged the angry boy out of there, the rest of their friends following behind them.

Once they were out of sight, Lexa stuck her hand out to the little Blonde. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

The girl took her hand and Lexa helped her up. She nodded her head quickly. "Thanks for helping me. What you did was really cool." Her little blue eyes were shimmering with admiration for the older girl.

"I'm Lexa, by the way," the brunette introduced herself.

"I know," the girl grinned widely, before shaking her head embarrassed, "and I'm Clarke, in case you were wondering."

"So Clarke… How old are you?" Lexa asked as she walked the younger girl to the nurse's office to get her scrapped knee cleaned up.

"I'm six, almost seven. You're a year above me, right?" The brunette nodded, smilingly.

The two of them got to know each other while the nurse took care of Clarke. As they got out of the office Lexa's smile fell. "I should probably go to class now. Teacher's having us make an artwork for next week and I'm really bad at it."

Clarke's eyes grew wide. "I love art!" she exclaimed loudly, making Lexa chuckle. "Maybe after school you could come to my house and I could help you? You know, as a thank you for being my superhero…"

The brunette smiled proudly and nodded. "Deal!"

After that day, the two of them were practically inseparable. Who would have thought that Murphy and his annoying friends could actually make something good happen for a change?


	12. Worried

Clarke was in her room in Polis holding her two-month-old baby in her arms. It had been two weeks since she'd seen Lexa and the blonde was getting increasingly worried. The Commander had received message of a fire in a small town and being the caring person she is, she wanted to assess the damage herself. "It's a day's trip and I'll stay there a week to see if they need any urgent help and then I'll be back," the brunette had assured her. She should have been back a week ago, but she wasn't.

Every time Clarke tried to talk about it with someone, they always cut her off and said, "you know Lexa, she probably just stayed to help," or that "this is the least dangerous trip Lexa's probably EVER taken." But that didn't calm Clarke down one bit. She wanted her wife to come home. This had been the first time the two of them were apart, since Clarke had told her she was pregnant.

Two days after Lexa should have been back, Clarke had gone to Raven and cried, begging her friend to build her some radio's for in case the two needed to separate again and the brunette had immediately gotten to work.

Now it was a week later and the blonde couldn't stand worrying about her wife anymore. She walked to Raven's office, her baby in her arms, and found Octavia and Raven there. "Good, you're both here." She said seriously.

"I'm going after Lexa." She stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"What about the baby?" Octavia tried to change her mind.

"That's why I'm here." The blonde answered, as if it was the most logical thing ever. "I need you two to watch her for me. Please? I'm really worried about Lexa. She should have been back a week ago." Her serious mask fell and was replaced by a tired, worried and sad one.

Both brunette's rolled their eyes and slumped their shoulders in defeat. "Fine," Raven said for the both of them. "But I want you to take a radio with you."

Clarke smiled at her friends. "Thank you and of course," she shrugged, "how else am I going to stay in touch with my little girl?" She raised an eyebrow and the brunettes laughed.

Clarke kissed the green-eyed baby girl on the forehead, before carefully placing her in Octavia's arms. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said, before grabbing a radio and heading to the stable.

Half a day of riding later and Clarke was exhausted. She was thirsty and hungry too, but her worried state took the lead and pushed her to continue on until she found Lexa.

As she rode past a camp, she decided that stopping for a drink wouldn't hurt anyone. She dismounted her horse and walked to the biggest tent. "Hello?" She called out to a brown haired woman standing at the other end of the tent.

The woman turned around quickly and Clarke's eyes filled with tears. It was her; the green-eyed woman she's gone out to find.

"Clarke?" A confused commander asked as the blonde practically threw herself in her arms. It didn't take her more then a second to return the embrace, pulling the blonde closer to her. "What are you doing here?" Then her eyes went wide as she realized Clarke was sobbing in her arms. "What's wrong? Where is our baby? Is she okay?" she fired the questions at Clarke quickly.

Clarke took a few deep breaths to calm herself down enough to be able to speak. "She's fine, Lex." She reassured her wife, "Octavia and Raven are looking out for her."

Lexa sighed relieved, before frowning again, "Then what is wrong, Clarke?"

The blonde sighed, looking down embarrassed. "I came to find you. I was worried."

Her wife's frown deepened. "Why were you worried about me? You knew were I was going. You knew what I was doing. You know I'm always going to come back to you. Clarke, I love you."

The blonde nodded, "I do know that and I love you too, but…" she hesitated, "You were supposed to be back a week ago." As Clarke looked up at Lexa again a tear rolled down her cheek.

Realization struck Lexa. "I'm so sorry, Clarke!" She exclaimed, "so so sorry." She shook her head. "I just caught up in helping those people. Their town got destroyed and I stayed to help rebuild it." She got slightly angry with herself. "I should have sent someone to tell you!" she scolded herself.

Clarke shut her up with a loving kiss. "It's okay. I'm just happy that you're alright and here with me." She smiled slightly.

"Me too." The commander admitted. "I really missed you. I really miss our little girl too. I'll be happy to be home tomorrow."

"We are too, my love." Clarke smiled. "If you want to talk to our baby, you can." Lexa frowned. "I had Raven build a radio in case you and I needed to be apart again and I took one with me when I came to find you," the blonde wife explained.

"I'd love to." Lexa smiled happily. "Will you show me how it works?"

The rest of the day and that night, Clarke and Lexa didn't let go of each other. They talked to their friends and their baby, they ate and then went to bed early, so they could head home early the next day.

From that day on, Lexa vowed never to leave Clarke's side again without a radio.


End file.
